Surprise Shower
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Aang goes into his shower but then he forgot Zuko was taking a Shower as well. But Zuko will teach him a lesson about going into shower with out asking oneshot lemon


Surprise Shower

I do not own or disclaim off of avatar the last airbender

Warning boyxboy so if you don't want to read it you don't have to

one shot/lemon

Avatar and the gang getting ready for bed. It was Aang shower time and he needed it. He was battling a muck monster and he got spray on by mud. But one thing he didn't know when he went into the waterfall. It had split into two on the left nothing and toward your right Zuko. Aang forgot it was his shower time as well, they both had the same times mostly one of them would go and then they would switch. Aang had almost forgot he went in first. But there was two of them maybe if he is real quiet. He could take a quick shower and get out before Zuko notice's. Aang tiptop toward the left, then Aang thought what if he saw me. When Aang thought about that his face turn red, his throat gulp and he got in the shower. The water was hot but not that hot, Zuko must of heated the water Aang thought. It felt good, too good it made Aang cock have a boner.

"No" Aang whisper

He turn his eye to the right, nothing no Zuko at his shower. Aang hope he is gone but his gut is saying he is still here. Aang gut was right, Aang felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar face. Aang turn toward his front and saw Zuko right next to him.

"Hello Aang" Zuko said

"Oh hey Zuko what bring you here" Aang said with a weak smile

"I should be asking you that" Zuko said with a smirk

"Oh I just forgot it was your time to take the shower. And I forgot it was your time for the shower. So I better get going" Aang try to run but Zuko had his hand on his shoulder

"I don't think so, I think you need a punishment for your recklessness" Zuko said with a evil grin

And Zuko found the perfect way to do it. He started to suck on Aang cock real hard with his mouth. Aang couldn't help but moan, Zuko smile when he did that. He try to stop Zuko but his hands were pin to his sides.

"Zukooooooo" Aang said while moaning

Zuko couldn't help but to giggle when he said that. Zuko decide to tease him, he's tongue began low and rose to the top of Aang cock. Zuko suddenly use his teeth and his tongue on Aang cock. Groans and moans fly out of Aang mouth, Zuko warm up his hands they were burning hot. He use them to stroke Aang cock and fondle with his ball. Aang was sweating beads of sweat, and breathing real hard his stomach tense up.

"Your close" Zuko said with a smile

Aang felt like he was in flames. And his cock was the hottest one around this water. Aang glance at Zuko eye, the determination he had was on fire and nothing can burn his flame out

Zuko went faster on sucking Aang cock. Zuko felt the pulsation on the cock it was going crazy. Aang started to breath harder and harder. Zuko suddenly stop making Aang breath normal, Zuko took his time licking and tasting Aang cock slowly and steady. Each lick made Aang hips move around in places. Aang then felt something in his rear making him moan emotionally.

"What are you doing" Aang moan out

Zuko started to finger Aang first one then two fingers. Aang breath again more harder, his mind was spinning from all the teasing Zuko was giving him. Zuko smiled went more eviler, Aang didn't like where this is going. Suddenly Aang felt a burst of heat went into his hole. Fire bending through Zuko hands Aang groan really loud. Aang leg spread apart breathing constantly head back. Cock stiff hole wounded and burned, Zuko smile longer.

"So are you ready" Zuko said

"For what" Aang said exhausted

Zuko just smile his finger went deeper and deeper. He found Aang prostate making Aang tense all over. His backbone goes up and also his shoulder bone goes up as well. Zuko continues rubbing Aang prostate and stroking his cock faster and faster. Started again with his breath going up and up higher and higher. The cum spray on Zuko and everywhere else and more squirts pulse out, they went airborne.

"Oh Zuko" Aang said as the rest of the cum spelled out

"I hope you learn you lesson" Zuko said with a smile

"Yes" Aang said before he went to sleep

Zuko grab him and put's him in the sleeping bag. His clothes were on and so was Zuko,as he also went to sleep drifting off

The End

A/N I decide to do a different fanfiction story so I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and happy holiday

bye


End file.
